You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by Dark Devil-san
Summary: Ichigo, l'Hōgyoku e un bambino di nome Izuku. Seriamente, come hanno anche potuto pensare che questa fosse davvero una buona idea? Izuku è l'Hōgyoku.


**Non possiedo Boku No Hero Academia o Bleach**

.

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid**

.

.

.

* * *

Ichigo non sapeva cosa pensare di tale minchiata di piano.

Particolarmente perché c'entrava l'Hōgyoku. E quando c'entrava quella piccola biglia fosforescente esaudisci desideri rompiballe, Ichigo era sempre molto scettico sulla riuscita di un qualsiasi piano.

Se poi era Urahara ad averli ideati…

Sì, tutti potevano comprendere il suo scetticismo nella riuscita di tale piano idiota.

Che idiota è, e nessuno può convincerlo altrimenti, perché dall'alto della sua intelligenza, Geta-Boushi, aveva teorizzato che se volevano liberarsi per sempre dell'Hōgyoku e dei suoi poteri dovevano farlo diventare un anima umana.

Un po' come Kurotsuchi aveva fatto con Nemu.

Non esattamente la stessa cosa, ma il concetto era quello.

Grande piano, davvero, tranne per un piccolo non così trascurabile problema: c'era bisogno che qualcuno gli facesse da esempio da cui avrebbe potuto prendere spunto per tutta la durata della sua prima vita ed esistenza da essere umano.

Una, non retribuita e riluttante, guida di vita.

E qui entrava lui, Ichigo, che non era ancora sicuro come fosse finito ad essere lui ad essere scelto come esempio di anima e guida e protettore dell'Hōgyoku umanizzato.

Già, perché c'era anche il problema che se si voleva che il piano avesse successo, dovevano assicurarsi che l'Hōgyoku avesse il tempo di completare la sua trasformazione nella sua nuova forma definitiva da anima umana.

Come tipo, 80 anni.

Solo la lunghezza della vita umana media.

E così eccolo sellato per i prossimi ottanta anni in tale lavoro ingrato. E non aveva neppure potuto dire no. Come diamine gli avessero fatto dire sì a questo…

Quando tutto questo fosse finito, Ichigo si era ripromesso di dare la più epocale bastonata del mondo a Urahara e compagnia per averlo costretto a tale lavoro ingrato.

Certo, Izuku – il nome umano che la madre umana aveva dato all'Hōgyoku neonato a cui aveva appena dato la luce in ospedale – era un meraviglioso bambino umano buono e gentile – gli ricordava i figli delle sue sorelline – e a cui era venuto il pallino sin da quando era piccolo che da grande sarebbe diventato un eroe professionista (e Ichigo qui si dava parzialmente la colpa per averlo aspirato verso tale lavoro ingrato – forse non gli avrebbe dovuto raccontare le sue avventure adolescenziali – e il resto ad All Might e il resto dei Pro-Hero) e a Ichigo era venuto un mancamento a tali parole.

Già normalmente era difficile tenere Izuku lontano dai guai (se li andava proprio a cercare) ma se fosse diventato un Pro-Hero le sue possibilità di morte giovane si alzavano a livelli oltre ogni immaginazione.

Infatti la prima volta che gli aveva esposto il suo sogno, Ichigo aveva risposto con un categorico **no**.

Quando gli aveva chiesto perché, lui aveva risposto che diventando un Pro-Hero avrebbe rischiato di morire giovane e lui non poteva permettersi che succedesse. E anche se gli aveva promesso che sarebbe stato attento e non sarebbe morto, Ichigo gli aveva comunque risposto di _no_.

E dopo molti _Perché? Perché? Perché?_ Ichigo era scattato e senza volere gli aveva rivelato la verità.

E così, alla tenera età di 4 anni Izuku aveva appreso la verità sulle sue origini, di come quando era appena stato concepito gli shinigami avevano fuso la sua anima con l'Hōgyoku, uno degli oggetti più potenti di tutti i mondi, e che perché non creasse mai più guai con i suoi poteri, Ichigo era stato incaricato con il compito di proteggerlo fino al raggiungimento della morte naturale di Izuku, dopodiché il processo sarebbe stato completo e tutti sarebbero stati liberi.

E buonanotte al secchio.

E gli aveva pure rivelato, visto che quel giorno sembrava il giorno per tutte le amare verità della vita, che tecnicamente lui era Quirkless e che la sua capacità di manipolare l'energia era dovuta a lui e l'Hōgyoku. E non a un qualsiasi Quirk.

Sì, quel giorno non era stato uno dei migliori per Ichigo e Izuku e tale conversazione aveva teso il loro rapporto per diverso tempo; c'erano stati svariati alti e bassi – da urla arrabbiate e pianti di vario genere a semplicemente ignorarsi tra di loro – nella loro continua e forzata e indissolubile relazione, in particolare dovuta alla riluttanza di Ichigo a permettergli di intraprendere la carriera da eroe – anche se lo aveva fatto allenare come un dannato nelle arti marziali perché si rifiutava di lasciarlo del tutto indifeso contro i pericoli del mondo – e quando erano cominciate le voci che Izuku fosse Quirkless perché raramente gli permetteva di utilizzarli quando fossero fuori in luoghi pubblici (solo perché sei un bambino non vuol dire che tu non devi rispettare la legge, la legge è uguale per tutti, anche i bambini), Ichigo si era assicurato di metterle a tacere entro i primi 5 secondi da quando aveva sentito tali commenti detti con cattiveria.

Far volare i bulletti per un paio di metri facendoli atterrare nella fontana durante la gita scolastica dell'asilo era stata una delle migliori idee che a Ichigo fossero mai venuti in mente. E la cosa migliore era che avevano sgridato i bulletti e non Izuku. Shiro Zangetsu si era fatto quattro belle risate a loro spese e pure Ossan aveva sorriso leggermente.

Ma ora guardatelo, 15 anni più tardi dall'inizio della sua missione, a guardare il suo protetto mentre competeva in un torneo scolastico con il resto dei suoi compagni di scuola così che potesse mettersi in mostra davanti agli eroi venuti a guardare dalle tribune e attraverso le telecamere.

E sì, dopo anni di _no_ e _forse_, Ichigo aveva finalmente acconsentito che Izuku diventasse un eroe, particolarmente dopo che aveva salvato Katsuki dallo Slim-villain un anno fa senza usare un qualsiasi tipo di potere che aveva ereditato da lui.

Fu in quel momento che si era ricordato della promessa che aveva fatto a se stesso il giorno che Izuku era nato; che non importa cosa, ma avrebbe permesso a questo bambino di vivere la sua vita come desiderava e di intervenire solo in situazioni di vita o di morte.

Ma quello che aveva davvero messo fine alle sue proteste era quando All Might, che avevano incontrato prima quel giorno e aveva salvato tutti quanti loro dallo Slim-villain, li aveva raggiunti poco dopo a dirgli che anche lui poteva diventare un eroe.

E poi offrirgli il suo Quirk, One for All.

Dopo questo c'era ben poco che Ichigo poteva fare per fermare Izuku ad inseguire il suo sogno di diventare il più grande eroe del suo tempo, così mettendosi l'anima in pace, aveva finalmente detto **_sì_**.

E Izuku poteva finalmente diventare un eroe esattamente come All Might.

...dannazione a te, Urahara.

* * *

Izuku era grato a Ichigo.

Anche se era incatenato a lui per via di circostanze che ancora adesso, ben dieci anni più tardi, gli facevano girare la testa al solo pensarci, era grato che nonostante tutta la sua riluttanza al permettergli di diventare un eroe perché rischiava la morte più facilmente di qualsiasi altra professione là fuori nel mondo lo aveva sempre sostenuto, anche se riluttantemente, nonostante tutto.

Come un fratellone; scorbutico e irascibile.

Senza di lui Izuku era sicuro che la sua infanzia sarebbe stata orribile visto che, come Ichigo gli aveva spiegato senza termini, lui era Quirkless e che il motivo per cui poteva manipolare tutta l'energia a suo piacimento era per via dei poteri che aveva ereditato da lui e che l'Hōgyoku aveva adattato al suo nuovo corpo così che potesse usarli senza farsi del male.

Grazie a lui il resto del mondo pensava che possedesse un Quirk anche se era una bugia.

E Izuku era grato anche particolarmente ad All Might.

L'unica altra persona oltre a sua madre, Kacchan e Geta-Boushi a sapere di Ichigo.

Se non lo avesse incontrato quel giorno, in cui i due erano stati ai ferri corti più che mai per via del suo sogno di diventare un Pro-Hero, era abbastanza sicuro che lui oggi non sarebbe qui.

Qui essere alla U.A., la stessa scuola che All Might aveva frequentato nella sua giovinezza, per diventare un eroe proprio come All Might. Uno che riesce sempre a sorridere nonostante le avversità.

E mentre guardava l'arena in cui tra poco avrebbe affrontato Todoroki, Izuku fremeva dall'eccitazione e il desiderio di dimostrare di essere all'altezza delle aspettative di tutte le persone che fino ad oggi lo avevano aiutato ad arrivare fino a qui.

E sotto la sua pelle poteva sentire anche Ichigo fremere dall'eccitazione per il prossimo scontro.

Kami, che ansia.

* * *

Il pubblico era in delirio.

Ichigo poteva sentirlo come poteva sentire il suo cuore battere nelle orecchie. Per il Rei-ou, ma da quanto una battaglia non lo faceva emozionare così tanto. Anni si poteva dire.

Izuku era finalmente riuscito a far utilizzare a quel mocciosetto che stava affrontando anche il lato sinistro del suo Quirk – perché Izuku non poteva proprio evitare di tentare di aiutare tutti quelli che incontrava, come il mocciosetto con due occhiaie da panda dello scontro prima (di cui aveva tutte le intenzione di analizzare e indagare per bene subito il torneo. Era successo qualcosa di strano durante lo scontro mentre Izuku era sotto controllo mentale dell'avversario. Non era stato lui a tirarlo fuori dal controllo dell'avversario, ma da qualcosa di diverso che non era relazionato né a lui né all'Hōgyoku. E questo gli puzzava. Avrebbe scommesso la sua intera collezione di opere shakespeariane che All Might sapeva qualcosa. Dovesse essere costretto con la forza a tirargli fuori le risposte dalla bocca). Doveva essere patologico. Qui incolpava i troppi video di All Might che gli aveva permesso di vedere da bambino invece di qualcosa di più adatto per la sua età, – e finalmente il vero scontro poteva iniziare.

Con un grido gioioso da battaglia, rilasciò tutte le loro inibizioni e insieme spalancarono le loro ali.

* * *

Sotto gli occhi di tutto il mondo, mentre le fiamme e il ghiaccio di Todoroki danzavano nell'aria, con un grido inumano il giovane Midoriya venne avvolto da vortici di energia nera ed elettricità verde.

Dai suoi piedi eteree fiamme pece si sollevarono verso il cielo, abbracciandolo come ali grondanti di potere liquido che, ad una ad una, ogni singola immane piuma di energia si dispiegava sotto i loro occhi finendo per spalancarsi sopra di lui con un urlo più simile ad un canto di guerra rivolto al cielo, ombreggiando con la sua smisurata ampiezza alare l'intera arena.

L'ombra dell'angelo della morte era apparsa dietro ad Izuku.

O almeno così l'avrebbero chiamato i media da ora in poi quella dimostrazione di potenza che avevano mostrato al mondo quel giorno Izuku e Ichigo.

Sotto gli occhi sbalorditi del pubblico, l'ombra di potere di Ichigo per un attimo alleggiò dietro a Izuku, avvolto in un manto di nero reiatsu impenetrabile mentre fissava come un incubo da dietro due puntini bianchi luminosi Todoroki, prima di collassare su se stesso e facendo crollare le ali come un sipario rubando per un secondo tutto il fiato delle persone incapaci di respirare attraverso l'alta quantità di reiatsu che avevano appena rilasciato.

A quel ragazzino di Todoroki ci volle un momento per superare lo shock di tale dimostrazione di potenza, ma con un sorriso che nessuno poteva dire fosse del tutto sano, forse anche un po' isterico, ci vollero solo pochi attimi prima che i due si lanciassero all'attacco contro l'altro.

Izuku balzò contro il suo avversario caricando nel pugno tutta la potenza che poteva accumulare, alimentato da un gasato Ichigo che lo avvolse in una ragnatela di reiatsu rafforzandogli la pelle, i muscoli e le ossa e in uno scontro di ghiaccio e fuoco ed energia e potenza pura, il ring letteralmente esplose all'impatto.

Neppure le barriere di cemento che sorsero in mezzo al ring servirono a molto.

In un boato esplosivo, l'aria letteralmente esplose e i due contendenti vennero nascosti da una pila di polvere e macerie mentre il resto del pubblico gridava disperata mentre cercava di evitare di essere spazzata via dalla raffica di vento che l'impatto dei loro colpi aveva generato.

Col fiato sospeso la folla osservò avidamente il fondo dello stadio per scoprire chi avesse vinto la battaglia. Fu solo quando la polvere si posò a terra che si scoprì che per via della potenza del colpo Izuku era stato buttato fuori dal ring mentre Todoroki era lì ancora in piedi soltanto perché aveva creato dietro di sé una parete di ghiaccio che gli aveva evitato lo stesso destino del suo compagno di classe.

Fu solo quando si sentì la voce di Midnight proclamare Todoroki vincitore che il pubblico esplose in un boato di urla emozionate.

* * *

Bakugou era rimasto spiazzato quando aveva visto la nera silhouette di Ichigo sorgere da dietro l'ombra di Deku, spalancando ali più nere della pece e oscurando l'intero stadio prima di collassare su se stesso mozzando il fiato a tutti l'attimo successivo.

Non si era minimamente aspettato che Ichigo si manifestasse davanti a milioni di persone, anche se solo per un attimo. Visto tutte le fatiche che Ichigo aveva speso per non farsi vedere da nessuno quando erano piccoli e manifestandosi solo quando erano solo i due di loro presenti e al massimo con Inko-oba-chan, anche quando riuscivano a fargli promettere che li avrebbe portati in volo più tardi quel giorno quando erano bambini, era sempre e solo di notte.

Bakugou ne era genuinamente stupito.

Cosa diamine stava succedendo?

E poi una rabbia improvvisa lo travolse, perché sembrava quasi un segno di approvazione verso il Bastardo a Metà, mentre con lui quel tipo di approvazione Ichigo non l'aveva mai mostrato.

"Ichigo…" sussurrò arrabbiato, attirando l'attenzione dei suoi compagni intorno a lui "perché ti sei mostrato?"

Ma nessuna risposta venne.

* * *

All Might sgranò gli occhi alla vista della nera figura di Kurosaki Ichigo comparire dietro a Midoriya-shounen come un angelo della morte. Vista la sua strana reticenza a farsi vedere da chiunque se non da poche persone di fiducia, tale improvvisa apparizione era una vera sorpresa.

Come era stata la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato dopo aver deciso di rendere Midoriya l'erede di One for All, il Quirk che aveva ereditato dal suo sensei.

A quanto pare quell'atto di coraggio sconsiderato che Midoriya-shounen aveva compiuto quel giorno non era servito solo a lui per ricordare qualcosa di importante dimenticato più gli anni passavano e le difficoltà crescevano.

Dopo lo shock iniziale per l'incontro improvviso con quello che Midoriya-shounen aveva, al loro primo incontro, definito 'un Quirk riluttante', nei giorni, settimane, mesi successivi all'allenamento che Toshinori mise il giovane attraverso perché il suo fosse un corpo adatto ad ospitare un Quirk potente come One for All, i due erano diventati amici, uno dei pochi a cui, Midoriya gli aveva confessato in uno dei momenti di pausa in cui Kurosaki si era ritirato nuovamente nell'anima del giovane, aveva mostrato il suo vero aspetto e non solo l'oscura e terrificante ombra con cui in genere si presentava agli estranei se era costretto a manifestarsi per qualsiasi motivo.

Si era anche trovato con un medico ancora più intransigente di Chiyo, ma che con le sue cure la sua salute era migliorata moltissimo da un anno fa. Kurosaki gli aveva confessato, in uno dei tanti momenti in cui Izuku era impegnato a pulire la spiaggia di Dagobah, che lui era grato che lui avesse scelto Midoriya come suo erede per One for All. In questo modo il ragazzo non sarebbe stato costretto a fare affidamento solo sui poteri di Ichigo – che da quel che aveva capito, era Kurosaki a controllare i poteri di manipolazione energetica che possedevano – e ci sarebbero state meno possibilità che Izuku avrebbe attirato l'attenzione su di sé.

Ichigo non gli aveva mai spiegato di chi non voleva attirare l'attenzione ma da come l'aveva detto, Toshinori comprese che chiunque fosse non erano né i media, né gli eroi o neanche i villain, ma qualcosa di molto diverso e di cui Ichigo non voleva parlare.

In effetti Toshinori sapeva ben poco di Ichigo, e se non fossero per i pochi commenti distratti di Midoriya-shounen, saprebbe vicino a niente su di lui e lo avrebbe considerato solo come un Quirk senziente e non come qualcosa di molto più vecchio e ultraterreno come Izuku aveva implicato una volta.

Era un vero mistero Kurosaki Ichigo, uno che sperava di risolvere prima di morire così come di avere la possibilità di vedere il suo protegè essere riconosciuto da tutto il mondo per le sue incredibili capacità.

Kami, ma ci sperava per davvero.

* * *

Aizawa osservò con grande interesse mentre una nera figura alata emergeva da dietro il Problem Child, una cappa nera di energia così simile a quella che si ricordava aveva parzialmente avvolto Midoriya quando, durante tutto quello sfacelo all'USJ aveva ripreso conoscenza dopo le mazzate che aveva preso poco prima dal Nomu, si era messo a curarlo mentre All Might teneva lontani da lui e gli altri studenti i villain ancora in piedi.

Racchiuso per metà da una nera sagoma con un buco bianco per l'occhio, come un lume da incubo, la mano avvolta da pura energia nera come la pece e un alone verde sotto il palmo, con il volto serio e mormorando sottovoce tra sé e sé, come se due persone stessero parlando contemporaneamente, una che dava istruzioni e l'altra che le ripeteva mentre le applicava, Midoriya aveva guarito in quei minuti carichi di tensione il peggio delle sue ferite.

Chiyo era rimasta molto stupita più tardi quando lo aveva visitato dopo che i rinforzi erano arrivati e i villain scacciati dai terreni della scuola. Invece di essere nero e blu e una mummia per il prossimo futuro era stato solo costretto per una settimana a stare in panchina perché le ultime lesioni si rimarginassero completamente e altre due sotto ordine perentorio di prendersela facile e non fare sforzi.

E ora era qui, completamente guarito, mentre osservava il Bambino Più Problematico della sua classe evocare dietro di sé una silhouette di puro potere durante uno scontro scolastico e impilando nuove domande su vecchie domande sul mistero che era Midoriya.

Che Bambino Problematico.

* * *

Inko sgranò gli occhi da dove era distesa a terra, mentre reggendosi al divano per riuscire a continuare a vedere la televisione stritolava tra le dita i cuscini per via delle forti emozioni che la pervadevano mentre seguiva il festival dello sport.

Ancora adesso, nonostante tutto e la certezza che Ichigo, come spirito guardiano, non avrebbe mai permesso che a suo figlio succedesse alcun male, non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi per la sua incolumità. Anche durante il festival sportivo.

Eppure… eppure, mentre guardava Ichigo sorgere dalle ombre dietro al suo Izuku come un angelo, un demone, un testamento di volontà inflessibile, non poté fare a meno di sorridere felice e piena di orgoglio per Izuku.

Il suo bambino.

* * *

Izuku con fatica si sollevò da dove era scivolato a terra dopo aver colpito il muro perimetrale, grato più che mai per i poteri rigenerativi di Ichigo (era abbastanza sicuro che se no le sue ossa sarebbero state ridotte in polvere già da un bel pezzo), e con stanchezza e un pizzico di tristezza guardò dove Todoroki, ansimante, era ancora in piedi lì sul ring.

…avrebbe voluto esserci anche lui lì.

Peccato.

E da dentro, dietro si sé, mentre osservava il tutto attraverso i suoi occhi, Izuku sentì Ichigo dire _"Non male, Izuku, non male. Ma dovremmo lavorare sugli atterraggi."_

E Izuku non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note dell'Autrice:**

**Avrei voluta pubblicarla un mese fa, proprio per il compleanno di Ichigo e Izuku, il 15 luglio, ma purtroppo non sono riuscita a finirla in tempo. Peccato.**

**Faccio loro gli auguri in ritardo, di un mese, ma Buon Compleanno ad entrambi comunque.**

**Credo che questa Fan-Fic non abbia bisogno di spiegazioni, direi che le informazioni che ho riversato nella storia siano più che abbastanza perché si comprenda. Giusto per essere sicuri, specifico, Bleach e BNHA coesistono insieme, la società dei Quirk è in poche parole il futuro del mondo dei vivi di Bleach fra circa un paio di secoli.**

**E detto questo vi saluto. Buon Ferragosto e Sayonara! **

**P.S. Questa storia la troverete anche su Ao3 e Efp FanFiction.**


End file.
